1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a disk drive apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spindle motor arranged to rotate a disk is installed in a disk drive apparatus. A known spindle motor and a known disk drive apparatus are described, for example, in JP-A 2001-35129. In the disk drive apparatus described in JP-A 2001-35129, a disk is adhered to a spacer including an inner circumferential portion with a screw groove defined therein, and this spacer is screwed to an outer circumferential portion of a hub, the outer circumferential portion including a screw groove defined therein, whereby the disk is fixed to the hub (see, for example, paragraph [0014] of JP-A 2001-35129).
In the case of the disk drive apparatus described in JP-A 2001-35129, when the spacer is screwed to the hub, the hub and the spacer are rotated relative to each other until the hub and the spacer are engaged with each other. In this case, the hub and the spacer are rotated relative to each other while being in contact with each other, and this may result in generation of a particle. The particle generated may become attached to the disk, thereby contaminating the disk.